thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Слуги
Слуги - дуэт, прислуживающий Хозяйке Кладбища. Они были рождены от части Бокала Кончиты и ревностно исполняют любые капризы своей хозяйки, похищая и готовя в качестве пищи незваных гостей, действуя от её имени. Являются реинкарнациями Гензеля и Гретель. The Servants were a duo serving the Master of the Graveyard. Born as part of the awakening of the Glass of Conchita, they zealously served their master's whims, capturing and cooking intruders and acting on her behalf. They were both reincarnations of Hänsel and Gretel. History История Awakening Пробуждение Примерно перед EC 900, когда Бокал Кончиты пробудился в Театре Зла, призрачные слуги появились по последней воле Гензеля и Гретель. Они посвятили себя Хозяйке Кладбища и стали помогать ей защищать Театр от незванных гостей. Их работа состояла в том, чтобы схватить любого, вошедшего в Лес Зла нарушителя, разорвать на куски и приготовить его заживо, действуя от имени своей госпожи, как от имени Королевы Мёртвых Блюд (???). В те же моменты, когда им не требуется исполнять её капризы, дуэт поднимает в театре шум, ради собственного развлечения. Позже Слуги сталкиваются с Гаммоном Окто, которому удалось обойти кладбище и пробраться в театр. На испытании Хозяйки Суда, они, от имени их госпожи, требуют, чтобы его казнили, отдали ей на съедение, либо, как минимум, пленили. Пробудившийся сосуд Уныния поддерживает это и выносит Гаммону смертный приговор.Тем не менее, Официантка вмешивается и отказывает Хозяйке Кладбища и её слугам в их желании. (...) В EC 998 Слуги приняли участие в "судебном заседании", созванном Хозяйкой Суда, так, как было необходимо найти сосуд Гнева. После заявления МА о том, что последний сосуд находится в руках Хозяйки Адского Двора, они принялись отчаянно призывать всех смотреть "влево, вправо и глубоко вниз", чтобы отыскать её. Sometime before EC 990, when the Glass of Conchita awakened in Evil's Theater, the Servants manifested from the residual wills of Hänsel and Gretel.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" The phantom-bodied servants, devoted to the Master of the Graveyard, assisted her in guarding the Theater from intruders. The Servants captured, tore apart, and cooked alive any trespassers who entered Evil's Forest, serving them as the Queen of the Dead's meals.Evils Forest Booklet - Part 2. Master of the Graveyard When not serving their master's whims, the duo began causing a ruckus in the theater for their own amusement.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" They later encountered Gammon Octo, who managed to bypass the Graveyard and breach the theater. Put on trial by the Master of the Court, the Servants demanded, on behalf of their master, that Gammon be executed, eaten, or at least captured. The awakened vessel of Sloth complied, issuing Gammon's execution.Capriccio Farce - (殺せ喰らえ　無理なら捕えろ　森に入った不届き者を) However, the Waiter intervened and denied the Servants and their master their wish.Capriccio Farce - 「捕えられ覚悟を決めた時に　気まぐれ少女が手を差し伸べた」 When Gammon submitted a "motion" to review the script regarding his vision for the Director Doll's utopia, the Servants attended the faux hearing but largely ignored the prophesy.Evils Court Booklet - U-topos In EC 998, the Servants attended the "trial" meeting called by the Master of the Court as they searched for the vessel of Wrath. After Ma claimed the last vessel was in the hands of the Master of the Hellish Yard, the Servants frantically ordered everyone to look "left, right, and deep down below," for her.Capriccio Farce - 「探せ探せ　アイツを探せ　右か左か　あるいは下か Personality and Traits Личности и черты характера. Как инкарнации Гензеля и Гретель, Слуги фанатично преданы Хозяйке Кладбища, благодаря её сходству с Метой Сальмхофер, и верят в то, что все должны уважать и прославлять её. Как Арте и Полло до них, Слуги не беспокоятся о невероятном апптеите своей госпожи, а также о её жестоких наклонностях. Более того, они проявляют огромный энтузиазм, наблюдая за её чудовищным поведением. В те же моменты, когда не угождают капризам хозяйки, они выглядят озорными и увлечёнными проблемами в Театре, Поскольку Слуги являются ухудшенными копиями своих оригинальных воплощений, они исполняют любые желания своей госпожи не сопротивляются её требованиям. Доказывая свою преданность, они говорят от имени Хозяйки Кладбища где бы то ни было, становясь очень крикливыми, когда возникают вопросы, касающиеся её интересов. As incarnations of Hänsel and Gretel, the Servants were fanatically loyal to the Master of the Graveyard due to her resemblance to Meta Salmhofer and believed all should respect and glorify her.Master of the Graveyard - 敬い称えよ　我らが主 Like Arte and Pollo before them, both servants were unbothered by their master's grotesque appetite and cruel demeanor and appeared to have great enthusiasm in her monstrous behavior.Master of the Graveyard Likewise, they seemed mischievous and stirred up trouble in the theater whenever not serving their master's whims.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" Because they were degrading copies of their original incarnations, the Servants' will extended to whatever their master wished and did not resist any of her demands.Heavenly Yard As part of their devotion to her, the servants would speak on the Master of the Graveyard's behalf wherever,Capriccio Farce - (殺せ喰らえ　無理なら捕えろ　森に入った不届き者を) becoming very vocal when matters concerning her interests arose. Skills and Abilities Навыки и способности Готовка незванных гостей, для хозяйки кладбища. Слуги достаточно способны к этому, чтобы удовлетворить вкусы их Госпожи и особенно преданны этой своей работе. Cooking intruders for the Master of the Graveyard, the Servants were capable enough to satisfy their master's tastes and were notably dedicated to their work.The Master of the Graveyard - さあ迷い込んだ 哀れな侵入者の 調理を始めましょう Character Connections Master of the Graveyard: The Servants' master. The Servants were fanatically loyal to the Master of the Graveyard and helped her catch and kill trespassers, as reminiscent of Arte and Pollo's relationship with Banica. Also similar to the twins, they wanted everyone to respect her as they did. Gammon Octo: A fellow member of the theater. The Servants' saw Gammon as an insolent trespasser in their master's domain, desiring his death due to this and for the sake of their master's appetite. When he became the theater's choreman, the two were forced to allow him to live. Arte: A previous incarnation of the female Servant. The female Servant's fanatic loyalty to the Master of the Graveyard was reminiscent of Arte's relationship to Banica Conchita. Pollo: A previous incarnation of the male Servant. The male Servant's fanatic loyalty to the Master of the Graveyard was reminiscent of Pollo's relationship to Banica Conchita. Ney Futapie: The female Servant's previous incarnation. Ney Futapie's possession by the Demon of Gluttony was necessary for the Master of the Graveyard to awaken along with her Servants. Lemy Abelard: The male Servant's previous incarnation. Lemy Abelard's possession by the Demon of Gluttony was necessary for the Master of the Graveyard to awaken along with her Servants. Because of their connection, the Servants were disturbed by any reminders of his death and reacted violently when faced with it. Hänsel: The male Servant's first incarnation. Hänsel originally held the male Servant's soul and his relationship with Meta Salmhofer was reminiscent of the male Servant's relationship with the Master of the Graveyard. Gretel: The female Servant's first incarnation. Gretel originally held the female Servant's soul and her relationship with Meta Salmhofer was reminiscent of the female Servant's relationship with the Master of the Graveyard. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Their original incarnations tie them to the Brothers Grimm's tale "Hänsel & Gretel". *In the original story, Hänsel and Gretel are depicted as gluttonous children, strengthening the Servants' link with the Demon of Gluttony and the Master of the Graveyard. Curiosities *The Servants' attire is reminiscent of the clothes of their original incarnations, Hänsel and Gretel; their role to their master is similar to that of Arte and Pollo to Banica Conchita. *Unlike previous incarnations of Hänsel and Gretel, both of the Servants seem equally manic and villainous. *In the Capriccio Farce PV, the Servants' cry to search for the Golden Key is complimented with a small commentary, "That idiot's up above", explaining their reasoning for not searching there. Gallery Song Apparitions= gluttony trio.PNG|The Servants as they appear in Capriccio Farce |-| Misc= Tumblr_inline_mj2itkrFGx1qz4rgp.jpg|The Servants along with the other inhabitants on the cover of the Evils Court CD 937073.jpg|The Servants' Capriccio Farce profile illustrated by Painter Brioche Appearances *Capriccio Farce *Master of the Graveyard (song) (first appearance) *Master of the Court (song) (indirect mention only) *Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook *Evils Forest *Evils Court References